spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bureaucracy (Skill)
The Bureaucracy skill is used to compromise organizations and those who work for organizations. This skill is common to spy handlers and corporate pirates who insert fleets of moles into enemy groups, hoping to bring the groups down or leave them vulnerable to takeover. Infiltrators and other subversive characters find it equally helpful. 'Sample Knowledge: '''Law enforcement techniques and protocols; the ‘book answers’ for budgeting, staffing, and running any organization; profit and loss projections and calculations; common human resources and procedural techniques. Bribe You may attempt to bribe any NPC who is the target of a skill check with the “Bribe” tag. When bribing someone in a corporate, government, or other organizational environment, you use this Bribe check; otherwise, you use the one under the Streetwise skill. If the Bribe check targets 1 or more special NPCs, each must be bribed with a minimum of $250 × his Wealth (minimum $100). If the Bribe check targets up to 10 standard NPCs, each must be bribed with a minimum of $50 × his career level. If the Bribe check targets 10 or more standard NPCs (a “crowd”), the entire crowd must be bribed as one unit, with the minimum amount of money shown on Table 2.7: Crowds. If you can’t provide this base value or higher, in cash or gear the target wants, the bribe automatically fails and the time spent attempting it is wasted. The Bribe check’s DC is equal to the original check DC + 10, though you may reduce this by 5 each time you increase the money dedicated to the bribe and the time spent to perform the check by their base minimums. This may not reduce the DC by more than 25. ''Example 1: When bribing one standard NPC, reducing the Bribe check DC by 5 requires a bribe of $100 × the target’s career level; reducing it by 10 requires a bribe of $150 × the target’s career level; reducing it by 15 requires a bribe of $200 × the target’s career level; reducing it by 20 requires a bribe of $250 × the target’s career level; and reducing it by 25 requires a bribe of $300 × the target’s career level. ''Example 2: ''When bribing an NPC crowd of 50 characters, reducing the Bribe check DC by 5 requires a bribe of $1,500 × the crowd’s average career level; reducing it by 10 requires a bribe of $3,000 × the crowd’s average career level; reducing it by 15 requires a bribe of $4,500 × the crowd’s average career level; reducing it by 20 requires a bribe of $6,000 × the crowd’s average career level; and reducing it by 25 requires a bribe of $7,500 × the crowd’s average career level. With success, the target accepts your offer and you achieve the effects of the original check’s success. With failure, the target refuses your offer and his minimum bribe value is multiplied by 5 until the end of the current mission, or until you succeed with a Bribe check. ''Honorable NPCs: ''Unless otherwise specified, all NPCs are susceptible to bribes, though the GC may make any one character immune by spending 1 action die (for a special character) or 2 action dice (for a standard character). The DC to bribe an immune character, or a crowd containing an immune character, rises by 15 and the error range rises by 2. With a failed Bribe check against an immune NPC of his crowd, the target’s disposition toward you drops by 1 grade until the end of the current mission or until you succeed with a Bribe check, and with a critical failure, the target’s disposition toward you permanently drops by 1 grade. '''Cooperative: '''No. '''Retry: '''Yes, though the target’s minimum bribe value may have changed. '''Threat: '''You benefit from the original skill’s threat result. '''Critical Success: '''You benefit from the original skill’s critical success result. '''Error: '''The target views you as a tightwad. His minimum bribe value is multiplied by 20 until the end of the current mission, or until you succeed with a Bribe check. Further, if the request involves a crime, the target informs the authorities if questioned. '''Critical Failure: '''The target views you as a miser. His minimum bribe value is multiplied by 50 until the end of the current mission, or until you succeed with a Bribe check. Further, if the request involves a crime, the target informs the authorities at the first reasonable opportunity. Category:Skill Rules Category:Skill Checks